


Визитка

by cloud_merchant, fandom Dumbledore x Harry 2020 (teamharrydore), leqslant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25218436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloud_merchant/pseuds/cloud_merchant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamharrydore/pseuds/fandom%20Dumbledore%20x%20Harry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: Please don't repost the art without permission.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Harry Potter
Comments: 22
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2020





	Визитка

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't repost the art without permission.

  
Команда гарридора вам тоже очень рада!

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылки на прошлые выкладки и всё такое.](https://linktr.ee/teamharrydore)
> 
> Арт вдохновлён [артом](https://images.helionews.ru/1483232760000/1496777507000/pin-ap-po-sovetski-valeriya-barykina-whktvkc.jpg) Валерия Барыкина.


End file.
